You Meanie
by Fleeting Illicit Delicious
Summary: Short sweet and sappy.  Anzu and Kaiba being civil to each other at a dinner party.


Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh. I'm just borrowing his characters for a little while.

Okaa-san means mother in Japanese, though some husbands call their wives by that.

Summary: Short sweet and sappy. Anzu and Kaiba being civil to each other. Are they a couple? Anzu doesn't really know for sure.

888

She wore a black night dress as the grass crushed beneath her black sandals. Kaiba Seto had bought them for her. He had also bought her diamonds and pearls and other frivolous trinkets. She wasn't wearing any of those now, though. She had on a simple gold chain, which Kaiba hadn't bought her. He said that gold didn't look good on her whenever she wore it. She could think of tons of reasons why he didn't like the metal, but she would only reply "You meanie" every time.

They had been going out for four months. She had been in America longer, attending college for more than three years now, this being the start of her senior year. She had made her dreams reality. Juliard was a wonderful school and she had performed in several major plays, but she missed her family and friends dearly. So she had turned to a friendly face- or rather a familiar face. It was true that Kaiba Seto had been working in America most of the time anyway, being the entrepreneur that he was. He had agreed to be seen with her after the second time they had met on the street, thus saving himself from what he called clingy American women. That's what he had told her anyway.

She wasn't sure if she could call it a relationship though. In her mind she just went about calling it a 'mutual understanding'. She was sure Kaiba called it a 'business as usual'.

"You must be Anzu" said an American business man. She was at a dinner party after all. Every so often Kaiba would hold a dinner party. Why? She wasn't sure but she would always attend them. Maybe it just gave her proof that Kaiba and her were a couple.

"H-hai- yes. Nice to meet you." She bowed with her hopeful enthusiasm. She loved to meet new people, even if she still struggled with the native tongue a little. "You are?"

She had a hard time registering the name, she could tell the name wasn't American, maybe French? She still giggled when he kissed her hand though.

"And where is your boyfriend?" He said it with such charisma that it was hard to believe he had uttered a foreign accent only seconds before. "I'm sure I saw him enter with you earlier."

"Ano- Kaiba-san is speaking to some guests. Would you like me to call him over-"

"Mazaki-san, I see you've met Sebastien Lefebvre." Kaiba came up to her, as if on cue, and offered her a wine glass. His words to her were as clear as the crystal he was holding. He had said both names in perfect articulation.

"Ahh Monsieur Kaiba..." said the man, who then began an all out assault in French, she was pretty sure. Kaiba was quick to not forget Anzu though. "Mazaki-san, please make yourself comfortable" he said in Japanese, then returned to rapid French. It didn't look like he was waiting for a response from her.

It didn't her bother her though. She walked straight to the plush seats that were probably glorified lawn chairs and sat down, taking a casual sip from her wine glass.

They were still on a last name basis. It was something that just came naturally to them (even though she used the name 'Kaiba-kun' in her head). It wasn't likely to change. It was something they were used to and after all, she didn't feel inspired to call him anything else. She then had the vision of getting called Okaa-san by Kaiba and, if not for the wine in her hand, people would have thought she had the look of tasting something terrible when nothing was there.

She didn't expect things to last that long.

After all, she still worked as a waitress. She had a steady pay rate which she used to buy food and keep up with tuition. It wasn't something that Kaiba minded, in fact he had said that he admired her independence. He didn't praise her, he didn't applaud her, he just admired her. She was certain that was as far as they'd ever get.

"Mazaki-san" Kaiba said walking towards her. He sat next to her on the swag ornate seat and looked at her. "Gold isn't your color." He said tersely.

"You meanie!" She particularly loved the American word 'meanie'. It fit someone like Kaiba so well. It wasn't a word she'd use on a visibly evil person, she'd just use because that was how people acted sometimes- or for Kaiba most of the time. She used it even when she was talking in full Japanese.

He seemed to ignore it. "It'll be getting cold here soon. There'll be nasty weather in October, would you like to go shopping for a coat?"

Kaiba wasn't the type to talk to her about business plans and arrangements. It made perfect sense that a husband might talk to his wife about those things, but she knew Kaiba and her weren't husband and wife. They would never be. They were just...friends.

"As long as it's not one of those trench coats!" she teased him again.

This time Kaiba acknowledged her with a half smile. He hadn't given her a full smile yet. Anzu was alright with that.

She was sure Kaiba-kun was alright with them being friends too.

888

A/N: I looked up the French name if you couldn't tell. Don't worry. Anzu's 22 (a senior in college) in this fic. Also, Japan is pretty warm in October compared to New York...which isn't so warm in the fall months.


End file.
